


What's Wrong Eddie?

by mific



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which Eddie is comforted.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90
Collections: Venom Holiday Exchange 2019





	What's Wrong Eddie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kr15xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr15xxx/gifts).



> Created for the Venom Holiday Exchange 2019. The prompt was: "Eddie is sick, Venom takes care of him." I figured Venom could deal with physical sickness, but feelings might take a bit more work to figure out. This is an AU, in which the Blue Symbiote has found a home in the little papillon dog - because we know that dog's a tough cookie and it can handle a symbiote, right?

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3119/qruhjzl0n1c9vqizg.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
